The Ballet
by MzShellSan
Summary: SPR is going out for the night. Mai isn't with them. Where is Mai and wait...Is that her? XD I know it's a ad summary. No Pairing. Ballet. Music. Song: The Islander. Please just read it! I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT!


"Mai, Tea!" naru shouted. Said girl sighed and left the comfort of her desk to go make the almighty Naru his pressious tea. While making her way to the kitchenette, she was intercepted and dragged into a bone crushing hug. "Mai!" Bou-san yelled. "Let her go you stupid monk!" Ayako said, hitting him over the head with her purse.

"Ow! Who are you calling stupid, old lady!" He shouted back.

And so began a bickering war.

Mai sighed and left in the direction to get Naru the tea he had _asked_ *cough demanded cough* for before she was interrupted.

As she made her way into the kitchenette she heard the door open and close, signalling the arrival of everyone else. "Did anyone else want tea?" she called out. She got a series of Yes's from around the room and proceeded to grab some more cups and fill them with the substance.

Soon after, Mai walked into the lounge and placed the tray on the coffee table. Grabbing two cups she walked towards Naru and Lin's offices. First she went to Lin's.

Knocking gently she waited until Lin said "come in", before she opened the door and walked towards his desk. "Hey Lin-san! I made some tea, here's your cup" she said chipperly. Lin offered a small half smile and nodded in thanks. Understanding, she left the room after placing it on his desk.

Next she made her way towards Naru's office. Instead of knocking she just walked in, much to Naru's annoyance. "Here you go!" Mai cheered, holding her hand out for him to take the tea.

Sighing, he reached out his hand, taking the cup from her. Mai felt the familiar rush of tingles as their hands brushed each other. Smiling she was about to leave the room when Naru said, "By the way, this is an office, not coffee shop"

She just laughed in reply.

"Hey Mai! We're all going out tonight, are you coming?" asked Bou-san. "Sorry, I can't today!" she replied.

The others were shocked. They were about to say something else when the door burst open to see madoka. "Did you ask?!" she said as she walked into the room.

"Yeah" said Ayako, "Mai said she can't go"

"Aww please Mai-Chan! Naru and Lin are coming too!" whined Madoka. "Sorry but I still have to pass. I wish I could come but I can't" Mai repeated.

Multiple whines resounded around the room yet again.

"Now if anyone wants more tea, tell me now because I have to take my leave early" Mai said with a tone as if to say, 'stop bugging me because I am not going'.

Resigning to their fates they all opted for one last cup of tea. After making the tea she delivered it and grabbed her stuff leaving the office.

In stead of heading home though, she headed towards a small dance studio down the road. Upon arriving she changed her clothing. "Hey Mai!" Yuki said when she walked out of the changing rooms. Yuki was one of the people helping her with the ballet she was working on.

That's right everyone, the ever clumsy Mai does ballet. She's the best, just like her mother was. "Hey Yuki! Have you seen Kyo, Akemi, Daichi, Megumi, Tomiko, Shou, Yoshiro and Ryuu? We really need to start practice!" Mai exclaimed. Yuki nodded, "Yeah, they just went to fill up their water bottles. We are going to be practicing for a good 2 hours straight.

Mai had left work early at 4 PM. The ballet was at 7 PM. They would get in two last hours of practice but other than that the last hour would be quick showers, costume and make-up before the show began.

As if on cue, the others walked in the studio room and found their pair.

Dance Pairs:

Mai-Ryuu

Megumi-Daichi

Akemi-Kyo

Yuki- Shou

Tomiko- Yoshiro

Once they were into pairs they began to get into positions. Each pair stood in a corner with Mai in the middle.

~I AM GOING TO SKIP PRACTICE BECAUSE THAT WOULD RUIN THE REAL SHOW ;P~

It was a big rush to get everything ready but in the end the show was ready to begin without any troubles. Peaking outside the curtain Mai spotted something she didn't expect… SPR!

"So this is where they wanted to drag me… I have an idea" Mai spoke to herself.

"Mai stop speaking to yourself and get ready!" yelled Ryuu. I sighed and turned to him. "I have an idea! Find everyone a mask that covers their eyes! At the end we'll all take them off. It will be amazing!" she said.

Ryuu thought about it and nodded. "Hurry up and get everyone their masks so we can open the curtains!"

Mia ran off, grabbed the masks and gave them out before she met up with her pair and the curtains opened.

The music began to play. (The music is in _italics and it's sung by Mai_)

_An old man by a sea shore at the end of day  
Gazes the horizon with sea winds in his face.  
Tempest-tossed island, seasons all the same.  
Anchorage unpainted and a ship without a name.  
_

_The pairs began to move. Swaying to the music before running and leaping, being picked up by their pairs and twisted through the air._

_Sea without a shore for the vanished one unheard  
He lightens the beacon, light at the end of world.  
Showing the way, lighting hope in their hearts,  
The ones and their travels homeward from afar.  
_

_Each move contained so much emotion. It was graceful and breath taking. Swiftly moving they made their way to where they began._

__

This is for long-forgotten light at the end of the world.  
Horizon's crying the tears he left behind long ago.  


_As the music came to its climax for the chorus, the first two pairs removed their masks to reveal their faces. They continued to dance._

_The albatross is flying, making him daydream  
The time before he became - one of the world`s unseen  
Princess in the tower, children in the fields -  
Life gave him it all: an island of the universe.  
_

_As the effects began to make their way in as the scenery changed with the lights from a breath taking hill to an island. The island seemed to stay as a fog began to roll in. The scene became stronger. The movements became quicker as they began the final verse._

_Now his love`s a memory, a ghost in the fog.  
He sets the sails one last time saying farewell to the world.  
Anchor to the water, seabed far below,  
Grass still in his feet and a smile beneath his brow._

_The second two pairs took their masks off. Again the music picked up into the chorus._

_This is for long-forgotten light at the end of the world.  
Horizon's crying the tears he left behind long ago._

_The final pair removed their masks and began the final part of the story._

_This is for long-forgotten light at the end of the world.  
Horizon's crying the tears he left behind long ago._

The ending was breath-taking. There was a big flash of light and Mai and Ryuu had used that time to fake a scene where Ryuu fell, gracefully of course, and Mai caught him just as gracefully. Tears left her eyes to add to the mood and on the last note, their faces froze inches apart.

The music stopped and everyone froze. After a few long seconds the crowd erupted in cheers and claps. Smiling Mai rubbed the tears away and stood with the others, bowing as the curtains closed.

Once the curtains closed the group all ran together squeeling… well us girls did. The guys just walked past us laughing at a joke that Daichi made. Lets just say Mai got annoyed because she heard the joke he made and quickly ran after them.

"Excuse you but I resent that!" she shouted. Daichi turned around and saw a mad Mai. Gulping he slowly made his way backwards. "Come on Mai you have to admit it was funny!" said Kyo.

She turned to him and shot him a glare as if to say, 'You really want to die as well?'

The other girls soon caught up to Mai puffing. "This is why I don't take the lead!" Tomiko said between breaths. "What'd they do this time?" asked Megumi.

"Daichi thought it'd be funny to make a joke. What's the difference between a knife and a woman arguing? The knife has a point" Mai said, still fuming.

You could say that the other girls were also pissed now. Going up to Daichi, Mai grabbed his ear motioning for the others to follow her. Too scared to deny he angry Mai they followed her until they reached the lounge.

What awaited them in the lounge was nt what they expected.

In case you were wondering, the lounge is a room which connects to the dance studio, the girls change room and showers and the boys change room and showers. It contains 10 single chairs and a couple couches, all being red to match the brown rug and mahogany coffee table.

Back to the story, when they entered the lounge they found SPR all sitting down in the seats. Ayako, Bou-san and madoka were all sitting on a couch while Masako, John, Naru and Lin were sitting on some single seats.

Ignoring the stares Mai quickly got over her shock and continued to throw Daichi onto the couch using his ear. "Ouch! That was harsh Mai!" said Shou. Mai turned to him. "You feel like making a joke now do you. Please by all means, go ahead. I happen to have enough energy to throw you across the room as well" she stated. He gulped and shook his head.

The other girls just sighed and walked over to their seats with the other boys. After collapsing into the seats, Mai walked towards her seat, turning to the 'guests'. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked.

Naru being the first to get over the shock of what just happened went into business mode. He was about to say something when the others cut in.

"Mai why didn't you tell us you could sing, or dance, or… be graceful!" shouted Bou-san. Mai heard her friends snicker and shot them a glare, successfully shutting them up.

She went to reply to the question before Ayako began asking another question. "Why did you throw him onto the couch? And why were you dragging him by his ear?!" she questioned.

It wasn't even a second later that a fight began throughout the room. It seems, Ryuu and Naru didn't like each other very much and were having a glaring contest.

Finally Mai got fed up and jumped frolm her seat shouting, "ALL OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP! NARU AND RYUU IF YOU TWO DON'T STOP GLARINGYOU CAN BE NEXT TO BE THROWN OVE THE OTHER SIDE OF THE ROOM! NOW IF YOU WANT ANSWERS BE QUIET!"

The room became quiet and Mai sighed. "Now. First answer, you never asked so I never told you. I have been dancer and singer for as long as I can remember. Next question, he made a joke that he shouldn't have so I threw him across the room. I had to drag him here first though. Next question?" Mai said.

Taking in what they had just been told Madoka spoke next. "So, are you going to introduce us?"

"Actually I wasn't planning on it. What I was planning to do is go change, lock-up this place and go sleep" replied Mai, standing along with the other girls (Megumi, Yuki, Tomiko and Akemi) and heading towards the change rooms. Opening the door Mai allowed the other girls through first.

As she was about to enter the room she shut the door after seeing Ryuu and Naru glare. Grabbing both their arms she dragged them out of the room to a private room in the hall. The strength in which she grabbed them was all they needed as a reminder that this girl had abnormal strength.

"what are you doing Mai?" demanded Naru. Glaring at the pair mai replied, "The usual, forcing a pair of annoyances to stop glaring each other. I don't know what is going on or how you two can hate each other when you don't even know each other but I will say this. If you keep it up, I will throw you two out of here. I am not in the mood today"

"You wouldn't dare!" the both exclaimed. "Try me" she challenged. That seemed to shut them up and she reverted to the happy self they all know.

Entering the room again Masako asked the forbidden question. "What was the joke anyway?"

_**Hey everyone! What'd you think? Please review! The song was The Islander by Nightwish and I don't own it or Ghost Hunt!**_

_**Mai- Dance (A.N The IronyXD) Akemi- Bright Beautiful Megumi- Blessing Yuki- Happiness/Snow Tomiko- Wealth/Abudance**_

_**Shou- Soar/Fly Ryuu- Dragon Daichi- Great Land/Great Wisdom Kyo- Ginger/Approval/Large Yoshiro- Righteous Son**_

_**Once again, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ~Shellsan**_


End file.
